¿Nada mal en Oz?
by lexell-cassini
Summary: Selkis Ochraine, una chica que vivía en Ciudad Esmeralda pero jamás se sintió parte de ella, empieza su vida como Universitaria en Shiz. Muy pronto se dará cuenta de que no todo en Oz es fácil y alegre, mucho menos para los Animales.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

-¡Adiós, Ciudad Esmeralda! ¡NO TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR!

En el último vagón de un tren, una chica se las había ingeniado para salir y mirar el paisaje que dejaban detrás, sosteniéndose con un brazo y despidiéndose con la otra de la ciudad que en unos momentos estaría tan lejana que se vería como un manchón verde más en el mundo.

Por eso ella estaba ahí, quería ver como Ciudad Esmeralda era cada vez más pequeña hasta que se perdiera en el horizonte, creía que de otra manera no podría convencerse de que por fin la había dejado atrás.

Por fin estaba fuera de esa ciudad gigantesca, que inexplicablemente era tan asfixiante.

Estaba lejos de las luces, del ruido, de las multitudes, de la moda cada año más absurda, de que todo fuera tan verde sin ser natural, insoportablemente verde.

Finalmente sentía como el viento libremente soplaba sobre su rostro y le despeinaba el cabello.

Por cierto, esa era su principal característica: un pelo larguísimo y rojo. Una característica que no podía hacerla pasar desapercibida, lo cual convertía la relación con su cabella en un eterno conflicto entre el amor y el odio.

Por supuesto que amaba su cabello, porque era del mismo color que el de su abuelo. Amaba verlo caer sobre sus hombros y su espalda, amaba cepillarlo cada mañana y cada noche, amaba como enmarcaba su rostro. Amaba la certeza de que una parte de lo que identificaba a su abuelo seguía viviendo en ella y de una manera tan notoria.

Pero odiaba que todo el mudo la notara, en esa ciudad en la que nunca estuvo a gusto, con esa sensación constante de que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Y no solamente porque el rojo y el verde son la peor combinación del mundo, también porque ella sabía que debió nacer en el campo, o al menos en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera una caótica ciudad verde.

Miró con desprecio al camino amarillo que se destacaba en el paisaje, ese estúpido camino amarillo que le había despojado de su derecho a nacer en el campo, como lo habían hecho cientos de generaciones antes que ella.

Suspiró.

Ciudad Esmeralda ya era apenas un puntito verde a lo lejos, la chica sonrió.

-Está hecho, voy camino a Shiz.

Se quedó mirando el panorama hasta que su cuerpo pidió dejar de estar de pie y entró al vagón, donde regresó al ruido de las voces humanas, voces de chicos de su edad que se dirigían a comenzar una nueva vida.

Chicos de su edad que se habían embarcado a esa gran aventura de entrar a la adultez con un amigo o más y compartían ese viaje charlando sobre lo que dejaron y lo que esperaban encontrar.

Pero claro, ella no tenía amigos. No puedes hacer amigos en un lugar al que no perteneces.

-¡Pero mira! ¡Cabello de Menstruación salió de su cueva!

Aunque desafortunadamente, sí puedes tener enemigos.

-Amber.- sonrió la pelirroja, mirando a la chica rubia que acaba de aparecer frente a ella –Así que estás aquí. ¿Al fin aprobaste "Suma con Manzanitas 1"? ¿O solamente vas a dejar a tu hermano en la estación y regresarás a estudiar con manzanas?

-¡Cálculo! ¡Debía cálculo!- chilló una chica de cabello negro que apareció detrás de Ámber.

-Hola, Lyn.- agregó la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír –Perdona, creo que la poca belleza que te quedaba se quedó en Esmeralda. ¿O la dejaste a propósito?

Ambas chicas la miraron con furia un momento, antes de que Amber volviera a sonreír altaneramente.

-Vamos a Shiz con una misión.-

-Que no es para nada estudiar.- interrumpió la pelirroja.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Amber –Debemos prevenir a toda la universidad de que una extraña plaga de molestos bichos rojos se acerca.

La morena rió.

-Eres una peste, Ochraine. Y debo evitar que el resto del mundo se acerque a ti. Especialmente mi herm...

-¡Ámber!

Las chicas voltearon asustadas al verse descubiertas, encontrando su mirada con la de un chico molesto.

Un chico rubio, alto, delgado, con ojos azules, que seguramente tendría cara de angelito en algún otro momento menos… fúrico.

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, con la esperanza de que el color de su cabello disimulara el tono rojizo que violentamente había invadido sus mejillas

-¡Ya no eres una chica de colegio, Ámber!- regañó el muchacho -¡Eres una Estudiante de Universidad! Más te vale que te comportes a la altura y dejes de chismosear y criticar a los demás.

La rubia hizo un berrinchito y se fue, metiéndole un empujón al chico con el hombro, seguida por Lyn que no hizo ni el más pequeño ruidito.

-Lo siento, Selkis.- dijo el chico cambiando totalmente su expresión, sonriéndole apenado a la pelirroja que seguía muy ocupada mirando el suelo.

-Hola, Nathaniel.- respondió ella bajito, levantando la mirada un poco.

-Realmente no creo que mi hermana cambie por más que hable con ella.- dijo el chico con tristeza.

Selkis suspiró. ¿Cómo podían ser hermanos? ¿Cómo podía ser hermano de esa bruja el chico más lindo del mundo?

El único chico del que había estado enamorada.

-Seguirás ignorándola, ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico, mirándola preocupado con sus lindo ojos azules –Seguirá sin hacerte daño lo que ella diga.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que no me gustaría que ustedes tuvieran una pelea en serio.- sonrió Nathaniel –Puedes seguir respondiéndole groseramente, aunque yo cuidaría que no hubiera nadie cerca. Tú tampoco eres ya una chica de colegio.

-Debo ser una respetable Estudiante Universitaria, ¿cierto?- dijo Selkis contenta.

-Así es, señorita.- concluyó Nathaniel guiñándole un ojo. –Bienvenida a Shiz.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó la pelirroja mirando a Nathaniel dar la vuelta y alejarse

Estaba absolutamente contenta, había extrañado tanto a Nathaniel cada día desde que él se había graduado que la idea de estudiar de nuevo en la misma escuela la llenaba de entusiasmo.

Tal vez si era una respetable Estudiante de Secundaria, la más respetable de todas, finalmente sería suficientemente buena para él.

Fuera de Ciudad Esmeralda, el cielo era el límite, no habría muros verdes asfixiantes, ni multitudes con atuendos tontos, ni tendría que usar aquellas espantosas gafas verdes que le causaban dolor de cabeza.

-¡Prepárate, Oz!- exclamó Selkis, decidida -¡Ha comenzado mi búsqueda del lugar al que pertenezco!

-¿Qué te sucedeee?

-¿Estás locaaaaa?

Varias cabezas curiosas se asomaron al pasillo y la miraron con curiosidad o molestia, mientras la chica instintivamente bajaba la mirada, avergonzada.

Aunque no era normal que al agachar la cabeza encontrara algo en el suelo.

Selkis se preguntó que hacía un cuaderno tirado a medio pasillo de un tren, respondiéndose que seguramente no estaba esperando que el cedieran un asiento.

Así que lo recogió usándolo como pretexto para no mirar a nadie de regreso a su asiento, hojeándolo un poco.

Las hojas estaban llenas de garabatos y palabras escritas con una caligrafía preciosa, de las que alcanzó a leer algunas rimas antes de cerrar el cuaderno abruptamente.

"No debo husmear en las cosas privadas de los demás." se dijo "Seguramente algún estudiante lo perdió y debe echarlo de menos. Ya buscaré a su dueño."

Aún así, se quedó mirando el cuaderno cerrado con una mirada intensa, esperando que de alguna manera le dijera quien era su dueño.

Pero antes de que el misterioso objeto le revelara sus secretos, el sueño terminó por vencer a la curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando terminé Convergencia me quedé en blanco. Tan en blanco que tardé meses en subir el último capítulo aquí en después de haberlo subido a DeviantArt.

Supuestamente empezaría mi primera novela original, pero más de un año después no tengo más que un par de páginas escritas.

Wicked reapareció en mi vida, y tras largas conversaciones sobre como este musical representa el racismo con los Animales decidí volver al mundo del fanfiction y este es el resultado.

¿Porqué CdM? Porque me apeteció salirme por la tangente sin inventar demasiados personajes originales, los personajes creados por ChinoMiko me agradan mucho (y porque posiblemente tenga más lectores de esta manera).

PD: Año y pico y todavía no arreglan el asunto "cuadro de texto infinito" ¬¬


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

-¿Disculpa?¿Hey? ¿Disculpaaaaa?

Selkis despertó con un pequeño sobresalto al sentir que algo se recargaba en su hombro, volteó asustada sin recordar todavía dónde se encontraba y se encontró con una persona junto a ella.

Parpadeó un par de veces recordando que estaba en el tren camino a Shiz y reconociendo que la persona, de hecho un chico que se adivinaba de su misma edad, frente a ella era un completo desconocido.

Y si ella pensaba que era llamativa, el muchacho que ahora miraba definitivamente tenía una ventaja.

Vestido con ropas de corte antiguo y cabello blanco, que enmarcaba un rostro de facciones apuestas, resaltando especialmente sus ojos, unos ojos como los que nunca había visto: uno verde y el otro dorado.

-¿Hola?- preguntó aprehensiva, tal vez seguía soñando.

-Hola.- respondió el chico, con expresión fría.

La pelirroja se sonrojó, tal vez su extrañeza había sido demasiado obvia, si ahora recibía una mirada tan inexpresiva.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó sonriente, intentando enmendar su primera impresión ante él.

-Sí, ese cuaderno es mío.- respondió secamente el albino.

-¡Oh, claro!- exclamó la chica tomando el objeto que seguía en sus piernas –Qué alivio encontrar tan pronto a su dueño, me imaginaba preguntándole a todo el mundo en la universidad.

-¿Harías eso por un simple cuaderno extraviado?- preguntó el chico, mirándola con cierta extrañeza.

-Pues sí.- respondió ella, apenada, no sabía si su imagen hacia el chico que acababa de conocer empeoraba o mejoraba –A mi me gustaría que lo hicieran si extraviara algo.

Sorprendentemente, el muchacho sonrió un poco.

-Qué atenta.- dijo simplemente.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Selkis -¡Pero simplemente estoy agarrándolo sin devolvértelo! Seguramente tienes mejores cosas que hacer y yo entreteniéndote.

Finalmente le entregó el cuaderno, sintiendo una rara sensación de cosquilleo al sentir tan cerca la mano del chico de la suya.

-Para nada.- agregó el chico, recobrando la actitud seria. -¿Qué se puede hacer en un tren hacia la nada?

-¿Vienes solo?- preguntó Selkis.

-Sí, la única persona que conozco en Shiz se ha mudado allá al comenzar la universidad el año pasado.- respondió. –De hecho, al verte me recuerdas un poco a esa persona.

La pelirroja se quedó callada un momento, si seguía preguntando seguramente quedaría como una curiosa, aunque inexplicablemente no quería que esa conversación terminara.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- sí, esa era la mejor pregunta que podía hacer.

-En realidad estoy estirando las piernas un poco.- respondió él.

-Oh.

Silencio otra vez. Selkis miró hacia la ventana para no parecer demasiado desesperada por seguir hablando. En realidad ni siquiera sabía porque quería seguir hablando.

-¡OYE!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, volviendo a hacer contacto visual.

La chica bajó la mirada sonrojada mientras el chico sonreía un poco, divertido.

-Las damas primero.- indicó él caballerosamente.

Selkis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse otra vez, la pregunta que le había venido a la cabeza era demasiado importante.

-¿Has visto algún Animal?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Un Animal?- repitió la pregunta el chico confuso por un cambio tan repentino.

-Sí, subí muy pronto al tren, estaba casi vacío y me quedé aquí en el último vagón.- explicó la chica –Pero si buscando tu cuaderno recorriste todo el tren, habrás visto al menos de reojo a todos los pasajeros, ¿no?

-No deberías estar mirando a las personas a tu alrededor.- replicó el muchacho volviendo a mirarla fríamente.

-¡No digo "quedarse mirándolas"!- respondió rápidamente ella, al descubrirse malentendida –Pero vamos, un Animal es fácil de notar entre una multitud.

- Es una novedad que alguien esté tan interesado.- continuó él –Lo que se está volviendo habitual en Ciudad Esmeralda es hacer de cuenta que no los viste, ¿y tú los buscas?

-¡Sí!- respondió contenta -¿Vienes de Ciudad Esmeralda? ¿Crees que hay más Animales en Shiz que allá?

-Demasiadas preguntas , chica curiosa.- espetó el albino con seriedad. –Iba a preguntarte si habías leído mi cuaderno, y empiezo a sospechar que de verdad lo hiciste.

-No lo hice.- replicó la chica –Bueno, sí, un poquitito, porque estaba distraída. Pero luego me arrepentí.

-¿Distraída?- preguntó el chico poco convencido.

Selkis lo miró apenada –Quise verme ocupada porque… bueno… al igual que los Animales, yo también soy bastante notoria.

Señaló su cabello con cierta frustración.

-En realidad no lo había notado.- declaró el chico sin darle importancia. –Tal vez porque yo también soy "notorio".

La chica suspiró.

-Es complicado ser diferente.

-Algunas veces.- corroboró él

-¿Seguirás creyendo que soy una curiosa si te pregunto tu nombre?- preguntó ella

-Lysandro.- dijo él, sin mucha parsimonia.

-Mucho gusto, Lysandro, me llamo Selkis.- respondió la chica, sonriendo.

-Bien, Selkis.- dijo Lysandro, solemne -Creo que mis piernas están dispuestas a aceptar tu oferta de sentarme.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

-¿Porqué te interesan los Animales?

Selkis volvió a mirar al chico que acababa de conocer después de un rato en silencio, él había aceptado sentarse pero no había dicho palabra, hasta aquella repentina pregunta.

-Es una historia que tal vez te parezca aburrida, ¿no importa?- respondió.

-Una señorita que puede hablar de algo que no sea su apariencia, no puede ser aburrida.- agregó Lysandro.

Selkis se sonrojó un poco. Nunca la habían tratado de esa manera.

-Verás, yo vivía en Ciudad Esmeralda, pero creo que no pertenezco ahí.- comenzó.

-Mi familia vivió por generaciones en el campo, hasta que nos expulsaron al construir el Camino Amarillo. Mi abuelo me contaba historias de sus días en Shiz, cuando había muchos más Animales, y tenían puestos importantes, no solamente mozos, criados y obreros. Siempre he deseado llegar a Shiz para poder vivir lo que él me contaba.

-¿Y si en Shiz todo es igual a Ciudad Esmeralda?- preguntó el albino -¿Estás preparada para una posible desilusión?

-Sí.- musitó ella con tristeza.

-Bien, no pensemos en eso.- corrigió Lysandro –Al menos un Animal es importante en Shiz, EL Doctor Dillamond.

-¿Qué puesto tiene?- preguntó Selkis con la ilusión restablecida.

-Profesor de Historia y Artes Biológicas.

-¡Fantástico!- exclamó ella -¿Crees que tenga tiempo de hablar con él fuera de clases? ¡Seguramente podrá decirme muchas cosas!

El chico sonrió. -Me alegra que ya seamos universitarios, en el colegio no sería muy normal que una alumna estuviera tan interesada en hablar con un profesor.

-Aún cuando sea normal para un universitario hablar con un profesor, seguramente no lo será hablar con un Animal.- dijo la chica desanimada.

Como por arte de magia volvieron a quedarse sin palabras de nuevo, al cabo de un rato el tren empezó a disminuir la marcha y finalmente se detuvo.

Las voces y el ruido empezaron a llenar el vagón mientras los pasajeros se levantaban, estiraban, charlaban (por alguna razón con una voz más fuerte a la de todo el trayecto) y acomodaban sus equipajes de mano. Selkis y Lysandro simplemente miraban, al parecer él no tenía prisa y ella no quería pedirle que se levantara para dejarla pasar.

Cuando finalmente el tren se detuvo, Lysandro se estiró un poco con mucha elegancia y se levantó.

-¿Tenías prisa?- preguntó como cayendo en cuenta de su realidad –No me gustan las multitudes y por eso esperé hasta el final, no había pensado que te retrasaba.

-¡Para nada!- respondió la pelirroja -¿Quién me esperaría?

-¿Cómo pensabas llegar a Shiz?- preguntó él.

-Tengo dinero para rentar un carruaje.- explicó ella.

-Ahórratelo, vendrás con nosotros. Espéranos frente a la locomotora.

Sin dar tiempo a decir nada más, el chico se fue, dejando a una pelirroja sola en el vagón, confundida.

-¿QUÉ ACABA DE SUCEDER?- exclamó.

Mirando a su alrededor, descubrió algo en el asiento junto a ella: había olvidado el cuaderno otra vez.

Tomó su bolsa de mano y bajó del tren recorriéndolo despacio, gracias al retraso de Lysandro la espera para recoger al equipaje se redujo a solamente tres personas antes de ella, y realmente le extrañó que él no estuviera ahí.

Empezó a preguntarse si lo había soñado, o tal vez incluso acababa de sufrir uno de esos fenómenos, ¿cómo les llamaban? ¿Paranormales? Y el chico simplemente era un fantasma o algo así. O tal vez simplemente era muy rápido.

-¡La plaga roja!

Una voz desagradablemente conocida la sacó de sus ensimismamiento, seguida por unas risitas desconocidas.

-¡Se los dije! ¡La plaga roja ha llegado a Shiz!

Desafortunadamente, Amber no se había caído del tren para ser arrollada por sus ruedas ni nada parecido; estaba sana y salva en Shiz. Y encima se había encontrado a su amiguita Li.

¿Y quién era la tercera tipa castaña que estaba con ellas? Al fin habían logrado lo que Selkis temía todo el colegio y solamente les había tomado un viaje en tren: El Triángulo de la Malignidad.

-¿Lo ven? Primero tu cabello se vuelve rojo, ese es el primer síntoma.- se burlaba Amber mientras las otras dos reían como idiotas –Después te vuelves rara, torpe, aburrida y obsesionada con los estúpidos animales. Lo cual no es tan raro, porque ningún ser humano te querría siquiera saludar.

La pelirroja no tardó en pasar del fastidio a la furia con el final de aquellos comentarios, apretó fuertemente la correa de su equipaje, convenciéndose de que todavía no estaban en la universidad y todavía podía partirles la cara de un maletazo.

-¿Qué dices de la plaga roja?

Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellos, y las risas se detuvieron de golpe.

-¡Castiel!- ahogó Ámber un grito, poniéndose totalmente colorada y echando a correr, seguida por Li. La castaña las miró sin comprender lo que sucedía antes de seguirlas.

Respirando fuertemente por el enojo, Selkis cerró los ojos intentando calmarse antes de voltear a mirar quién había intervenido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- reconoció la voz de Lysandro.

-Sí.- respondió ella, de mala gana al ver arruinada la que posiblemente fue su última oportunidad de meterle una paliza a la rubia, dando la vuelta por fin.

Se encontró con Lysandro y otro chico, seguramente a quien se había referido en el tren. Al igual que ella era pelirrojo, lo cual la hizo sentirse bastante aliviada; aunque solamente por unos momentos, porque también el chico nuevo frente a ella tenía una expresión fría y aún más dura que la de Lysandro en el momento de verlo por primera vez.

-Te presento a Castiel, es el amigo que te mencioné hace un rato, que lleva un año estudiando en Shiz.- dijo el albino ceremoniosamente –Y ella es Seliks, también vivía en Ciudad Esmeralda.

-Claro, te recuerdo, la que siempre andaba sola en el colegio, ¿no?- dijo Castiel, sin asomo de sonrisa.

-Seguramente era yo.- se resignó ella.

-¿De verdad? Yo no la recuerdo, y eso que estudiábamos en el mismo grado.- agregó Lysandro

-Eso es porque no recuerdas ni siquiera lo que desayunaste.- espetó Castiel, con una sonrisa burlona, pero sonrisa al fin.

-¡Ah!¡Hablando de eso! ¡Olvidaste tu cuaderno en el asiento!- mencionó Selkis buscado en su bolso.

Sorprendentemente, el pelirrojo rió.

-No tienes remedio.

Lysandro miró a Castiel con cierto enojo, antes de recibir caballerosamente el cuaderno de vuelta.

-Hay que irnos ya, necesito una cama lo más pronto posible.- dijo Lysandro volviendo a su frialdad habitual.

-¡Pues espero que tu Principesco trasero esté listo para las duras camas de La Honorable Universidad de Shiz!

-¡Por Oz, Castiel, estamos con una dama!

-Y tus Principescos modales están escandalizados, ¿cierto?

Los chicos empezaron a caminar, discutiendo. Selkis asumió que debía seguirlos y emprendieron el camino a su nueva escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, Castiel.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

-¡Hola, señor Elefante!

-Dijiste que era callada y algo tímida. Me mentiste, Lysandro.

La larga cabellera roja flotaba por las calles de Shiz, Selkis asomaba casi medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del carruaje, encantada por ese nuevo ambiente menos urbano, más tranquilo, y sin ningún edificio verde.

-¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste, Lysandro?- preguntó la chica emocionada, sin siquiera meter la cabeza de vuelta al carruaje.

-Lo he visto, señorita, igual que a todos los Animales con los que nos hemos cruzado.- respondió Lysandro, esperando que la emoción de la chica fuera pasajera.

En Shiz había Animales, y no solamente criados y meseros. Había saludado a dos Cebras que tomaban el té en un café frente a la estación, dejó pasar a una familia de Patos que parecían tan perdidos como seguramente ella lo estaría sin Lysandro, se ganó una mirada molesta de un Tigre vestido de azul al que se le quedó mirando anonadada por varios segundos, y finalmente un Elefante que dirigía el tráfico erguido en sus dos patas le había respondió al saludo con su trompa sin descuidar su labor.

-Si se cae del carruaje, no voy a detenerme para recogerla.- se burló Castiel.

-Por favor siéntate.- pidió el albino, apenado. Al parecer la recatada señorita que había conocido en el tren solamente era la fase previa a tomarle confianza a alguien.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la chica, ingresando y sentándose. –Todo esto es muy emocionante.

-Si así eres siempre, esperemos que el viejo Chivo no te ponga una demanda por acoso.- dijo Castiel sonriendo burlonamente. –Sospecho que no lo dejarás en paz.

-Castiel, no deberías expresarte así de los profesores.- regañó Lysandro.

-¡Pero es un viejo Chivo!- reclamó el pelirrojo –Bien, en realidad es una "vieja Cabra" pero eso suena a que es una mujer. Tú eres un joven albino, ella una joven pelirroja, él un viejo Chivo.

Lysandro suspiró de resignación, conociendo a su amigo, entendía que a pesar de llamarlo así lo respetaba a su manera, al usar el adjetivo "viejo" y no otros como "tonto", "idiota", "ridículo", "maldito" o "peste".

-No es una buena imagen para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, estar en compañías con alguien que se refiere así al profesorado.- completó.

-¡Bah!- exclamó el pelirrojo –¡Había pasado tan a gusto un año completo sin estar cuidando la principesca imagen de mi mejor amigo!

-Yo creo que son interesantes juntos.- se aventuró a decir Selkis, bajito.

Castiel rió un poco.

-Veremos que opinas cuando te metas en el primer problema por nuestra culpa.- dijo, mientras Lysandro se hacía el desentendido.

El silencio se apoderó del carruaje, Lysandro miraba por la ventanilla, Castiel se hizo el dormido y Selkis se quedó pensando si había elegido correctamente con quien empezar sus días universitarios. ¿O más bien la habían elegido a ella?

-Tú no tienes remedio, ¿verdad?- dijo Lysandro después de un rato de silencio.

-Sabes que no.- respondió Castiel sin abrir los ojos.

Silencio de nuevo.

-¡Por Oz! ¿Eso es un Rinoceronte?

-Bienvenidos a Shiz, jóvenes, respiren la libertad por última vez en seis meses.- declaró Castiel con parsimonia, cuando finalmente el carruaje se detuvo y los recién llegados miraron por primera vez la reja que marcaba la entrada a la universidad.

Selkis obedeció y aspiró profundamente, con la esperanza de que Castiel estaba exagerando y la convicción de que sus pulmones se llenaran del aire de su nuevo hogar.

Comenzaron a cruzar su camino con estudiantes. Estudiantes cargando equipajes, esperanzas, miedos, dudas e ilusiones.

Estudiantes con uniforme.

-¡Nunca nos dijiste que debíamos usar el uniforme desde ahora!- exclamó la pelirroja, exaltada.

-¿Y porqué tanto escándalo? El uniforme es opcional.- explicó Castiel, molesto.

-¿Y porqué crees que no querría usar uniforme?- siguió preguntando la chica, ofendida.

-Pensé que estabas orgullosa de las diferencias.- continuó el pelirrojo, mirándola fríamente.

-Es complicado.- inquirió la chica tras pensarlo unos segundos.

-Usaremos uniforme a partir de mañana.- afirmó Lysandro con calma –Hoy no podrás evitar llamar la atención.

La chica bajó la mirada y empezó a caminar en silencio, sin decir una palabra llegaron hasta el patio donde recibían a los estudiantes para asignarles habitaciones. Se acomodaron junto a un pilar, Castiel se sentó en el suelo, Lysandro sobre su enorme veliz, y Selkis se escapó detrás del pilar, enfrascándose en mirar el suelo.

-Una amiguita rara la que te trajiste del tren.- dijo Castiel, fastidiado.

-Me vas a decir que tú eres muy normal.- replicó Lysandro, sonriendo.

Mientras el lugar se llenaba de alumnos, les llegaban cada vez más conversaciones entrecortadas.

-¿Has visto a esa tipa tan rara?

-¡Qué color!

-Nunc a había visto algo así.

-Además parece bastante malhumorada.

-¡Shiz no debería aceptar personas tan diferentes! ¿Qué admitirán después? ¿Animales?

Los chicos voltearon a mirar a su acompañante, esperando que saliera a rebatir semejante comentario, pero sólo temblaba aún mirando al suelo.

Lysandro se levantó y fue a pararse frente a ella.

-No pueden referirse a ti, no estás en un lugar visible y llegamos cuando no había casi nadie.- dijo, intentando reconocer su rostro entre los mechones rojos, esperando que no estuviera llorando.

-¿Y a quién más podrían referirse?- preguntó la chica con la voz temblorosa.

-¡ANDA! ¡MIREN ESO!

Selkis y Lysandro atendieron a la exclamación de Castiel alejándose del pilar lo más que pudieron en un paso, mirando hacia donde los cuchicheos se convertían en claras exclamaciones de asombro, extrañeza y hasta miedo.

Varios estudiantes se apartaban asustados antela visión de otra estudiante que avanzaba a pasos densos y sonoros con sus enormes botas gastadas, mirando a cuantos se cruzaban-apartaban de su camino con desprecio.

Pero el aparente odio hacia el mundo de la chica que caminaba por el patio no era lo más notorio en su persona, más bien el tono de su piel.

-¡Es verde!- exclamó Selkis, asombrada. Antes de asquearse un par de segundos después.

-De todos los colores que existen en el mundo, tendré que ver todos los días, en el lugar más alejado de Ciudad Esmeralda en el que puedo estar, a una tipa VERDE.

-Al menos ya no eres la más llamativa del lugar.- se burló Castiel.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

-Verde, es verde, es verrrrdeeeeeeeeeeeee.

-Y tú pelirroja. Y él albino.

-¿Y tú no te callas?

-¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?!

-¡NO ARRUINES MIS CINCO MINUTOZ DE DRAMA O SE VOLVERÁN CINCO MESES!

La pelirroja dió la vuelta y echó a correr hecha una furia, ¿cómo podía esperar que dos sujetos a los que no llevaba ni un día de conocer entendieran su frustración? ¿Y que encima el Castiel ese comenzara a reñirle?

Por otro lado, no tenían la culpa.

Por otro lado, ¿quién querría escucharla y entenderla si hacía esos desplantes?

Ya no era una mocosa de colegio, era una universitaria.

Se sentó en el suelo después de correr por quien sabe cuanto tiempo a terminar de hacer berrinche, sumándole ahora la frustración de haberse comportado como una niña enfrente de los chicos.

-Bien hecho, señorita universitaria.- se reprochó.

-¿Bien hecho qué?- escuchó cerca de ella, miró hacia el frente y se encontró con Nathaniel.

-Mi primer berrinche de universidad. Espero que el último.- respondió apenada.

El chico rió.

-Seguramente nada tan grave como una chica de piel bastante… obvi_oz_a.- empezó a contar el rubio –Se ha armado un gran escándalo en el patio principal cuando le han asignado habitación con alguien que no es su hermana a quien debe cuidar porque está en silla de ruedas.

Selkis sintió una punzada de culpa: la chica era verde y tenía una hermana discapacitada, seguramente su vida era muy difícil.

-¿Estás bien? Pusiste cara de _angustiamiento_.- preguntó Nathaniel.

Selkis asintió.

-Pues bien: ¡ella se enojó tanto que mágicamente hizo a la silla de ruedas de su hermana volverse loca sin tocarla!- siguió contando el chico, emocionado -¡Es mágica! ¡Mágica de verdad! La Señorita Morrible no ha tenido un alumno con poderes mágicos reales en años.

La chica lo miraba sorprendida. ¿Verde y mágica?

-¿Pero qué hace en Shiz? ¡Si yo tuviera poderes mágicos estaría libre y sola por todo Oz!- exclamó extrañada.

-Seguramente Elphaba tiene otros intereses.- dijo el chico, mirándola un poco decepcionado.

-¿Ese es su nombre? ¿"Elphaba"?- siguió preguntando ella.

-Sí. Es bonito, ¿no lo crees? Me pregunto si la llaman "Fábala".- sonrió el rubio.

-Me pregunto si alguien querrá llamarla de alguna manera después de semejante escena - musitó Selkis, pensando en lo que había hecho hacía un rato. Tal vez Lysandro y Castiel no querrían volver a hablar con ella.

-¡ESPERA!- gritó de pronto -¿Dijiste que ya asignaron las habitaciones?

-Sí…

-¡_OZ_TRAS!- chilló la chica echando a correr -¡NOS VEMOS LUEGOooooo…

El chico se quedó en el pasillo asimilando la intempestiva acción de la joven.

Cuando Selkis se acercó al patio, descubrió que ya estaba totalmente vacío, excepto por una persona sentada en una banca dándole la espalda. Junto a sus pies estaba una maleta… su maleta, reconoció al acercarse. Pero la persona sentada no era Lysandro ni Castiel, a menos que también tuvieran poderes mágicos y hubieran aparecido un abrigo tan robusto y peludo de la nada.

A pesar de que estaba cayendo la noche, el clima no era frío, y aún así la persona tenía la cabeza cubierta por una capucha café bastante abrigada.

La respuesta al abrigo y la capucha apareció un instante después cuando la persona estornudó, aunque fue un estornudo áspero y un tanto extraño.

-¡Salud!- dijo Selkis por reflejo, y la persona se giró a mirar quién estaba detrás de él.

La pelirroja se quedó pasmada con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡No era una persona! ¡Era un…

-¡Oh, no!- dijo él, preocupado, con una voz tan áspera como su estornudo anterior –Lo lamento, a veces olvido que no todos están acostumbrados a ver alguien como yo, y menos en un lugar vacío de noche.- se levantó de la banca y le dió el frente, mirándola con sus ojos grises que denotaban preocupación.

-No… no es eso…- balbuceó la joven, creyendo que había arruinado otra primera impresión.

-Vaya, pelirroja y apareciendo al último, usted debe ser la señorita Ochraine.

-¿Pero cómo…

-El joven Castiel me ha dejado su maleta, tenía que ir a su habitación. Me ha dicho que le pertenecía a una pelirroja gritona.- suspiró –Vaya manera de referirse a una señorita, pero supongo que ese es su carácter.

Selkis se sonrojó mientras miraba a su interlocutor acomodarse las gafas cuadradas sobre la ancha nariz.

-Lo lamento, es muy injusta mi ventaja de saber quién es usted sin haberme presentado.- reparó él –Soy el Doctor Dillamond, decano y profesor de Historia y Artes Biológicas de esta Universidad.

-¡Es usted!- exclamó Selkis -¡El único Animal que queda en el profesorado de Shiz!

-Por fortuna o desgracia.- sonrió él tímidamente.

-¿Recuerda a mi abuelo? Usted llegó en su último año aquí. Alistor…

-¡Ochraine!- completó la Cabra -Eso explica porqué el apellido me parecía conocido. Y el color de su cabello, señorita.

La chica sonrió, aquello era lo más feliz que podía sucederle.

-¡Pero vaya, nos hemos puesto a conversar y ya ha anochecido!- señaló Dillamond –Usted debe descansar de su viaje y yo lamentablemente he pescado un resfriado hace unos días, Debo cuidarme para evitar una recaída, usted entenderá que uno no es tan joven como cuando su abuelo estudiaba aquí.

"Eso justifica la capa" pensó la pelirroja.

-Soy el encargado de esperar a los alumnos que llegan rezagad_oz_ el primer día y ya que usted es la última la guiaré a los dormitorios.- explicó mientras intentaba acomodar la agarradera de la maleta entre sus pezuñas.

-¡Por favor no cargue mi equipaje!- irrumpió Selkis atravesándose y tomándola –No es su culpa que yo me haya perdido por ahí.

-La Universidad le parecerá gigant_oz_ca al principio, pero terminará por acostumbrarse.- agregó Dillamond empezando a caminar.

-Vengo de Ciudad Esmeralda, todo es gigant_oz_co allá.- suspiró la chica resignada; quedaría en ridículo si explicara la verdadera razón de su retraso.

-¿De Ciudad Esmeralda?- preguntó el Animal extrañado -Su abuelo estudiaba aves silvestres y decía que esa sería la ocupación de todas las generaciones de la familia.

-Bueno, El Mago tuvo otros planes para la zona "silvestre" de la familia.- se quejó la joven claramente molesta.

-El Mago tiene planes muy diferentes a los de muchos.- dijo Dillamond melancólico.

-Sobre eso, me gustaría estar informada.- abordó la joven –Simplemente veo Animales desaparecer y no entiendo porqué. Si no es mucha molestia.

-No es ninguna molestia.- sonrió la Cabra –En cuanto tenga usted su horario de clases completo, seguramente podremos buscar un espacio libre para ambos

-¡Sería fantástico!- dijo contenta.

-Agradezco su interés.- sonrió Dillamond -Hemos llegado ya, el número de habitación es 225 en el primer piso, si yo fuera usted entraría sin hacer ruido, probablemente su compañera se encuentre dormida.

-Eso haré, muchas gracias y lamento haberlo hecho esperar.- se despidió la joen con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de entrar al edificio.

Todo se encontraba ya a media luz, tal vez no estaba permitido quedarse en los pasillos o simplemente la iluminación en esas áreas era inútil. Subió las escaleras sintiéndose de pronto muy cansada y le parecieron eternas, y para colmo su habitación resultó la última al final de ese piso.

Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar un ligero rechinido. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas por lo que se detuvo un momento en la entrada para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la obscuridad.

Distinguió una cama ya ocupada, así que conocer a su compañera debería esperar hasta el día siguiente. Acomodó la maleta en una esquina y se metió a la cama libre, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

Al parecer, Shiz era todo lo que siempre había soñado. ¿Entonces qué soñaría ahora? Era el momento ideal para averiguarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Yupi! Apareció mi Cabra favorita :3 Y empecé a usar palabras inventadas. Así que si vieron palabras mal escritas o con Z en lugar de S (como obvi_oz_a en lugar de obvia) pues… es a propósito. Si les resulta muy confuso díganme :p


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

-¡Hola, buenos días!

-¿Mmmmmh?

Una voz desconocida la despertó y tardó unos segundos en recordar donde estaba, mirando una pared que definitivamente no era la de su casa.

¡Claro, en Shiz!

-¿Buenos días?- preguntó volteando, tratando de no parecer demasiado adormilada.

Se encontró con una chica sentada en la otra cama del dormitorio. Una chica alta, enfundada en un camisón corto y pegado a su curvilínea figura y un impresionante cabello banco tan largo que hasta descansaba un poco sobre la cama.

La desconocida sonrió –Pareces un hámster recién despierto, aunque nunca he visto un hámster pelirrojo.- dijo sin tono de burla.

Selkis se sentó sobre la cama y se frotó los ojos intentando despertar del todo.

-Me llamo Rosalya.- se presentó la chica.

-Yo soy Selkis, mucho gusto.- se presentó también la pelirroja.

-Lindo nombre.- dijo Rosalya, sonriendo –Perdona que te haya despertado, pero anoche no te vi llegar. Pensé que sería grosero salir de la habitación sin habernos presentado.

-¿Qué si te perdono? Depende. ¿Qué hora es?- bromeó Selkis.

La chica de cabello blanco se rió con ganas. –A mi tampoco me gusta madrugar.- agregó –Pero anoche me dormí demasiado temprano, estaba muy cansada y ahora no tengo sueño.

Selkis miró a su alrededor, con la luz apagada ni siquiera había visto el dormitorio más que entre sombras. Habías dos camas pegadas a las paredes laterales y el muro entre ellas tenía un escritorio y sobre el escritorio una ventana con cortinas cafés cerradas. Sobre las camas había unas cuantas repisas y en la pared de enfrente un armario que claramente debían compartir, junto a una puerta que supuso daba al cuarto de baño.

Finalmente se levantó y preguntó si podía correr las cortinas, encontrándose con que la ventana daba a un gran árbol que le daba a la habitación una tenue iluminación. Sus ramas más cercanas casi tocaban el cristal de la ventana.

-Esto será conveniente en los días calurosos y ruidoso en los días de viento.-obvió Selkis mirando el pasaje a través de las ramas.

-¿Sabes qué tipo de árbol es? ¿Crees que de flores lindas en primavera?- preguntó Rosalya, mirando desde su cama.

-Tal vez. No hay muchos árboles en Ciudad Esmeralda así que la botánica no es lo mío.- contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Vienes de Ciudad Esmeralda?- preguntó la otra chica, emocionada.

"¡Oh, no!" pensó Selkis "¡Por favor que no haya caído con una pueblerina que idolatra esa horrenda ciudad!"

-Sí…- contestó sin escapatoria -… y soy feliz de haberme largado de ahí.

-¿De verdad? ¡Yo justo al contrario!- exclamó Rosalya, decepcionada. –Si te molesta no hablemos de ello entonces.

-Te lo agradecería.- sonrió Selkis.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Acabo de notar que no he comido nada desde ayer por la tarde.- dijo Selkis sintiendo un súbito ataque de hambre.

-¿No te encanta la independencia en esta universidad?- preguntó Rosalya mientras caminaban por los pasillos, cruzándose con alumnos de primer grado.

Tal como había dicho Castiel, el uniforme era opcional, y se limitaba a portar con orgullo los colores azul y blanco. El resto del atuendo quedaba a consideración de los alumnos: pantalones, chalecos, faldas largas o cortas, corbatas, sombreros, moños, listones, botas, zapatos, zapatillas, tacones… era impresionante la creatividad de los jóvenes.

Llegaron al patio principal donde los alumnos de primer grado esperaban, durante esos primeros dos días les mostrarían las instalaciones y les permitirían descansar y familiarizarse un poco con la escuela, sus compañeros y la ciudad antes de iniciar las clases.

-Vaya, mira a esa chica.- señaló Rosalya hacia una de las bancas del patio, donde una chica se encontraba sola dibujando en un gran cuaderno de bocetos. –¿Querrá estar sola a propósito o le dará vergüenza hablar con alguien más?

Selkis ni siquiera contestó, caminó decidida hacia la banca y a Rosalya no le quedó más que seguirla .

-Disculpa, ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó Selkis, sonriendo.

La chica levantó distraídamente la vista del papel, mirando a las dos compañeras que ahora estaban de pie frente a ella.

-No, para nada.- respondió sonrojada, con una voz realmente bajita.

-Yo soy Selkis y ella es Rosalya, ¿cómo te llamas?- sonrió la pelirroja de nuevo.

-Violeta.- respondió la chica con el mismo volumen de voz.

Selkis y Rosalya se miraron. Si sus padres hubieran tenido la misma creatividad que Violeta, ella se llamarían Roja y Blanca. El cabello de Violeta era… violeta.

-¿Podemos hacerte compañía?- agregó Rosalya, intentando ignorar aquella coincidencia.

-Claro.- Violeta sonrió un poco –Si no les molesta que termine mi dibujo.

-No es una molestia.- dijo Rosalya, sentándose en la banca –Es lindo conocer a gente talentosa.

-No sé si soy talentosa, simplemente practico casi todos los días.- musitó Violeta, apenada.

"Pues parece ser muy buena" pensó Selkis mirando la réplica en el papel del panorama frente a la banca.

-¿Selkis?- una voz quitó su atención del dibujo, al voltear se encontró con Lysandro y Castiel.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la vergonzosa escena que había armado el día anterior.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Lysandro –Veo que has encontrado amigas.

-¡Estoy mejor!- respondió la pelirroja aunque en ese momento se sentía terrible. –Ella es Rosalya, mi compañera de dormitorio. Y aquí la modesta chica que dice tener más práctica que talento en el dibujo es Violeta.

Violeta se sonrojó y Rosalya sonrió mirando a Lysandro.

-¿Y qué les parece la prisión?- preguntó Castiel, sonriendo burlonamente -¿Les agrada el lugar en que pasarán los siguientes tres años? Cuatro si reprueban alguna vez.

-Mira quien habla, el que se saltó las primeras clases.- farfulló Lysandro mirando molesto a su amigo.

-Tenía que brindarle mi apoyo moral a mi mejor amigo.- rió Castiel.

Lysandro volteó los ojos.

-Catsiel, hum…- murmuró Selkis, sonrojada.

-¿Tú también vas a recriminarme por volarme una clase?- preguntó Castiel con el seño fruncido.

-No… ahm… lamento lo de ayer.- susurró Selkis sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- Preguntó Rosalya curiosa.

-Nada, simplemente Selkis me robó un beso apasionado.- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?!- gritaron las chicas, escandalizadas.

-¿Besaste a un chico de un grado mayor?- preguntó Rosalya, emocionada.

-¡NOOOO!- exclamó Selkis.

-¡Castiel, no puedes poner en entredicho el honor de una señorita de esa manera!- regañó Lysandro.

Castiel se rió –No pensé que los mocosos de primero fueran tan divertidos.

-¿Entonces no se besaron?- preguntó Rosalya, triste.

-¡Alumnos! ¡Alumnos!- los interrumpió una fuerte voz a lo lejos.

-Ya llegó la Cara de Pez, si me reconoce podría volverse esto incómodo.- se quejó Castiel, despidiéndose con la mano y alejándose.

-¡No llames así a la directora!- regañó Lysandro no demasiado alto para que nadie más los oyera.

-¿Esa es la Señorita Morrible?- preguntó Selkis mirando a la mujer.

Castiel tenía razón en llamarla "Cara de Pez": regordeta, chaparra, con los ojos saltones y una boca enorme. Tal vez era simpática…

-Les presento a los prefectos, ellos les mostrarán el campus.- comenzó a explicar la directora, señalando a un grupo de alumnos.

-¿Qué se necesitará para ser prefecto?- preguntó Violeta, mirándolos ilusionada.

-Podrías preguntarle a uno de ellos, lo conozco.- respondió la pelirroja señalando a Nathaniel, a quien había reconocido inmediatamente.

La directora continuó. -Formen seis filas y cada fila será guiada por un prefecto, tienen rutas marcadas para que no haya demasiada gente en los pasillos. Recuerden que las clases ya están efectuándose para sus compañeros así que deben guardar silencio.

Selkis corrió a formarse en la fila que sería guiada por Nathaniel, seguida por los demás que estaban alrededor de la banca. Miró al resto de los alumnos formándose y a todos evitando a la chica verde jalando la silla de ruedas de su hermana.

-Es la chica que armó un gran escándalo ayer.- susurró Rosalya -¿De verdad tendrá poderes mágicos o será un truco que tenían preparado?

-Qué triste que nadie les haga caso.- agregó Violeta mirando como la chica en silla de ruedas miraba las filas, como decidiendo en cual la rechazarían menos.

Selkis suspiró. Sabía lo que se sentía, lo comprendía perfectamente. Y por primera vez sabía lo que se sentía estar del otro lado de la situación.

-Odio el verde.- dijo con toda convicción -¿Qué les parece si ustedes le hablan a la chica del color que odio y yo mientras me acostumbro me alejo un poco?

-¿Odias el verde? ¡Pero si viváis en Ciudad Esmerald… oh, por eso te alegró irte de ahí.- razonó Rosalya.

Selkis sonrió tristemente.

Lysandro salió de la fila y fue hacia donde estaban las jóvenes apartadas, Selkis miró como les explicaba que las siguiera y ella se movió a la fila de al lado, donde todos la miraban con desconfianza.

Lástima, Nathaniel no le enseñaría la escuela.

Selkis recorrió los pasillos en silencio, sintiéndose una extraña en un lugar igual de extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueeeeh… eso fue raro…


End file.
